


Brick By Brick

by ximelonx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, RK900 is Nines, They're engaged, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximelonx/pseuds/ximelonx
Summary: "I still know my first impression of you. Noisy. Disrespectful. Harsh. A person I don't want to be partnered with. Someone I can't grow to like one day. Someone who deserved the coffee all over their clothes. You were everything I hated in a person back then. Probably because I knew that you were everything I couldn't be. I took everything serious and I found it hard to interact with you. To work with you even. But you were the first person that turned everything I believed in upside down."_Or Nines sits outside one snowy night and thinks about the reasons Gavin deserved someone better then him.





	Brick By Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning - English isn't my first language :)

Silence fell over the city as nighttime hit. The streetlights were the only one's lighting up the darkness while the snow slowly made its way downwards - Throwing a white coat over the town. It was a beautiful night, if it weren't for the man sitting on a bench near a kid's playground. The snow began to cover his hair and coat, but he could care less. Nothing seemed to trouble him while his gaze lingered on the ring that fit perfectly on his finger. A brilliant silver and on the inside were letters written in such a beautiful font - N & G. He loved that ring and the man behind it even more.

But was he worth all of that? Wrinkling his nose his face slowly turned into a scowl. His fiancé was such a brilliant person while he himself was nothing more like a burden at times. A small and useless figure in this big and scary world. If it weren't for his fiancé and brother, he wouldn't even be at this point in his life. There always had been this big distance between his twin brother and him. While he himself kept all his feelings in a cage and made sure to act just on what was right and what was wrong, his twin brother was the opposite. Showing genuine feelings and making friends so easily - Sometimes he hated him for that. And at the same time, he loved him with all his being.

Still, it was strange to him how they could be so different. For him, nothing was all fun and games back then. Amanda had made sure of it and Nines always followed her rules without questioning it. If she thought doing sports was good for him ; he’d done it. If she thought, he had to take extra classes so there was no free time left for him ; he’d done it. Everything to protect his brother from all the cold she had shown to him. Slowly, he had learned to keep his emotions in check and only showed a smile when he thought it was appropriate. A sad smile tucked at his lips. There were so many things he had missed all this time and he had never recognized it until now. Until he had met Gavin.

"If you don't like that ring just tell me."

Nines startled as the voice cut through the silence, a shadow appearing in his vision before he slowly gazed upwards.

"You know how much I love it.", came the answer with a low huff.

The man in front of him held his hands up in defense as his footsteps drew closer and finally, he made himself comfortable next to Nines.

"Then tell me ... Why are you sitting outside looking like a snowman? You'll catch a cold and I'll have to take care of you."

Uneasiness squeezed his heart while his breath catches in his throat. How much he hated those thoughts that haunted him day and night. It made it hard to think straight over and over again. Slowly he sank to his side, letting his head rest against Gavin’s shoulder who wrapped an arm around him almost instantly. Nines knew the worry in his lover's eye's without even looking and it made him mad at himself. This wasn't the first time he had slipped out of their cozy home to bring the trash out when in all honesty he just used that as an excuse to let himself be a prisoner of the night.

"I really love the ring, Gavin ..."

His voice was almost too silent, but Gavin heard him, nonetheless. Soft lips pressed themselves on his hair before a soft sigh approached his ear.

"What is bothering you then?"

Honestly? Nines didn't know. What was his problem?

"You could be with someone better. Someone that can show you how much you are loved. I have the feeling that I can't do it and -"

Gavin silenced him with a finger above his lips and Nines could only stare up at him. There was a softness to Gavin’s facial expression as he began to speak.

"Nines, honey, stop it. You know how much I love and care about you. There is no one I ever wanted more in my life. Stop talking as if you don't know that. Maybe you can be a pain in the ass sometimes and it's hard to know what you feel, but that makes you even more yourself and I love every bit of it. That's why I want to marry you after all."

Gavin's words were honest and so pure that Nines really wanted to believe it. But there was a barrier holding him back and he sighed softly.

"Do you still know how we met?"

Blinking surprised at that question, Nines looked once again up to his fiancé. Was he kidding? Of course, he knew that. But before he could tell him so, the other man began to talk again, leaving him no real time to react.

"You're such an intelligent person and I could see through it as soon as you became my partner. How you were always looking as if you hated everyone and everything. As if the whole world was against you. My world was just the same and as I tried to help you, it also helped myself. We're still not perfect, but we're imperfect together."

It wasn't exactly the description of how they met, and it sounded way too cheesy, but it described them, nonetheless. Nines closed his eye's while he intertwined their fingers. Still not caring much that he got cold. How long has he been sitting here already? Probably too long. But the warmth beside him made him think of the time he had first met Gavin and how it went downhill at the beginning.

* * *

A short introduction was made by Captain Fowler, before he had left again to leave Gavin and Nines to themselves. He didn’t like this situation since Gavin was looking at him as if he had to say anything else. It made Nines scrunch up his nose, before he made himself comfortable in his chair at his new desk.

“So, you’re mute or what, dipshit?”

The rudeness in Gavin’s voice was clear as ice and Nines wanted nothing more than to just keep quiet and do his own thing for now. There was no case for them yet, so there wasn’t a need to talk. Amanda had always told him to watch his breath. Only using words when they were needed. And it seemed to piss Gavin off even more.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

As if Nines didn’t know that. He side eyed the other man as if he thought about answering him. And yet, he didn’t. Only then Gavin slammed his hand down on his table, making everyone look at them instantly. What a nice way to start his first day.

"Phcking look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Nines was tempted to ignore this too, but he turned his head in Gavin’s direction. Eyeing him with cold eyes. Almost staring him down into the ground while Gavin was looking back at him ; Trying to withstand it.

“Nines! I almost forgot that you start today.”

Connor showed up in front of Nines desk which made the younger twin look away from Gavin. His facial expression softening almost instantly and yet he knew that Connor was aware that Nines didn’t feel comfortable at all. Not with this prick beside him.

“You want to get some coffee?”

That was certainly something that could make his morning a bit better. Getting up to follow Connor to the kitchen he almost thought he misheard his colleague.

“Bring me some coffee too. Maybe that’s something you can do.”

_Oh_, Nines thought,_ I can do that._

And when he left the kitchen with two cups in his hands filled with the warm liquid, he could almost see the way Gavin’s eye’s widened in surprise. But the devilish smirk from Nines promised bad things and when Gavin opened his mouth, probably to insult him again, the taller man came to a halt in front of his desk. He sat the cup of coffee down at Gavin’s desk, but when the smaller one wanted to reach for it, Nines simply pushed the cup. It fell down to the floor, splashing some coffee on Gavin’s clothes.

It was almost funny to hear the sound Gavin let out in surprise as he rose up to his feet. Clearly taken aback by this action.

“You asked for it.”

* * *

"I still know my first impression of you. Noisy. Disrespectful. Harsh. A person I don't want to be partnered with. Someone I can't grow to like one day. Someone who deserved the coffee all over their clothes. You were everything I hated in a person back then. Probably because I knew that you were everything I couldn't be. I took everything serious and I found it hard to interact with you. To work with you even. But you were the first person that turned everything I believed in upside down."

For a brief moment he held himself back from speaking further as he could feel Gavin's head lightly against his. A squeeze to his hand encouraged him to speak again. His lover was all ear's.

"I hated you for the fact that I laughed about your jokes. They're terrible sometimes."

This earned him a little jab to his side which made him crack a small smile.

"Then you started to make me smile while you made a foul out of yourself whenever your jokes didn't work. And even though I tried to always keep my cool, you were the one to break the wall I build for myself day by day. Brick by brick."

All those small things showed him that the world could be more than black and white. Sometimes you just had to search for the person that could color your life. And Nines should be happy that he found his color.

"And I'll still do it. Look Nines, you just think that you don't deserve me, because of everything your mother has told you throughout your life. That you should work instead of having fun. Solving crimes instead of having a lover. For her, there is no in-between. Go big or go home. But you know it better. So phck her. Phck everything she said to you. She's a lonely woman with all her dumb thoughts of how someone should live their life. You know it better, Nines. Believe in it! Believe that this is your own life with your own decisions. Believe that I belong to you and that you deserve me. Just like I believe in the fact that I deserve you! Seriously, you can throw as much coffee at me as you like, you won’t make me leave you. You can yell at me when something sets you off or have a pillow fight whenever you feel like everything is too much and you have to hit someone."

Gavin's voice got a bit loud while he got up on his feet, grasping the other hand from his fiancé and helping him up to his feet. Looking him straight in the eye's, Nines knew why he had fallen for this man. The first impression he had about Gavin was still there. He was disrespectful, noisy at times and a person it was hard to work with. But only because he put himself in danger whenever he thought that Nines was too. The man was disrespectful whenever someone was pissing him off, and Nines loved the fact that Gavin would insult him in the heat of the moment only to make up for it minutes later. Whenever they were around themselves Gavin was a lot calmer, patient and showed how much he cared. Sometimes he showed it more to their cat, but he could bear that.

“But please, don’t leave again to fight on your own.”

Silence fell over them as Nines simply stared at him before a small smile tucked at the corner of his lips.

"You're right ... I shouldn't think like that. I'm sorry. I made you worry, right? That shouldn't be the case, I -"

Before he could finish his sentence there were warm and soft lips pressed against his and he let himself drown in that feeling of warmth and love. Where would he be without him?

"Let's get you back inside. You're cold as phck, dipshit."

Despite those words there was a smile visible on Gavin's lips as he led Nines in the direction of their home.

"Hmm, I wonder if a warm bath could change that."

They both knew that Nines wouldn’t stop overthinking everything, but Gavin swore that he’d be there whenever it would happen. Because Nines deserved the world, even though he didn’t believe that. It would be enough that Gavin believed in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
